BECAME A NEW AUTHOR
by JojoHye-Xung
Summary: Taemin ingin menjadi seorang author, kemampuan bermain internetnya yg dibawah rata2 membuatnya kesulitan. Silahkan baca sendiri


**BECAME A NEW AUTHOR**

Cast : Lee Taemin, Key, and all member SHINee

Genre : tergantung yg baca, mau genre humor apa genre garing (?)

Rating : kagak ngerti rating-ratingan

Disclaimer : Tataem milik author seorang *dibunuh Minho* and all member SHINee milik Soo Man

Saya adalah author baru difandom ini, cerita pertama saya adalah pengalaman pribadi saya yg menceritakan betapa sulitnya mendaftar menjadi seorang author, karena saya yg tidak begitu pandai bermain internet * Readers : ga nanya, udah jangan banyak cing cong cepet mulai ceritanya * * Author pundung *

**SAYA MINTA MA'AP SEBELUMNYA KARENA CERITA SAYA CUKUP GAJE. DAN JANGAN HERAN KALO HABIS BACA CERITA INI READERS BAKAL KERACUNAN**

Heppy riding... ^_^...

**BECAME A NEW AUTHOR**

" Ahahaha..." gelak tawa seorang namja bernama Lee Taemin memenuhi seluruh ruang TV didorm salah satu boyband yg memang beranggotakan orang-orang stress bernamaaaa...

.

.

.

.

* Author : nungguin ya...? # digampar readers *

Bernama SHINee...

Disekitar namja itu, berserakan (?) empat namja yg memandang sang maknae dg pandangan sarkastik mengisyaratkan BIASA – AJA – KALEEE...

" Taem ga usah lebei napa? Dah stress ya? " tanya Key yg ternyata adalah sang umma jadi-jadian Taemin. * emang udah stress # dihajar *

" Tau nih, emang lagi ngapain sih ? " Onew nimbrung

" Hyungdeul, q lagi baca fanfict liat deh ceritanya lucu loh " nunjukin Hp kemuka hyungdeulnya. Hyungdeulnya hanya ngangguk- ngangguk tanpa menoleh. Taemin pundung karena dicuekin dan kembali pada kesibukannya.

Sesaat kemudian " Koq lodingnya lama ya... What? gagal menghubungkan ke internet ". Karena sambungan internetnya gagal Taemin mematikan Opera Mini-nya. Coba cek pulsa... SISA PULSA ANDA RP 0,- Layanan balasan dari operator sukses membuat mata Taemin terbelalak. " Pulsa q habis... "

Mendengar kalimat terakhir yg Taemin ucapkan, Onew, Jonghyun, Key, dan Minho langsung melarikan diri. Tak mau isi dompetnya manjadi korban.

" Umma... " shitt, Key kurang cepat melarikan diri, kini tubuh sang anak(?) sudah menggelayut di kakinya. Omona... jurus Puppy Eyes kini telah keluar dari mata Taemin.

" Taem, itu ga mempan, q ga mau ngluarin uang q untuk membeli pulsamu, kan baru kemarin q belikan " bentak Key yg sukses membuat mata sang maknae berkaca-kaca.

" Kejamnya dirimu kepadaku hyung... " nyanyi Taemin dan langsung masuk kamar.

ESOKNYA...

Cluk.. muncul sebuah kepala dari pintu kamar. "Apa hyungdeul sudah berangkat? Sepertinya sudah " Taemin mengendap-endap keluar * emang udah stress ni orang ngomong sendiri dijawab sendiri * Tangannya kini sudah membawa sebuah laptop yg tentu saja bukan miliknya, tapi milik sang umma terkejam. Taemin membuka web browser dan mengetikan keywords yg sudah tak asing baginya . Munculah halaman web yg berisi beribu-ribu judul fict. Taemin mulai memilih cerita. " NC-12? Apa maksutnya? " Klik.

Beberapa maenit kemudian... " Huwwaa... yadong... Apa Eunhyuk hyung yg bikin fict ini ? " Segera Taemin meng-close cerita itu. Mukanya memerah setelah membaca fanfict tadi. Masih terbayang adegan Kyumin yg diceritakan fict itu.

Matanya kini melihat ke sudut kiri atas. SIGN UP. Bukankah ini untuk mendaftar? Coba klik saja. Wah benar...

Taemin mengisi registrasi dengan sangat antusias. Akhirnya bisa menjadi seorang author, keinginannya yg sangat besar setelah mengenal fandom ini.

" Nah sign up! Selesai! " teriak Taemin kegirangan.

" Lah koq error, apa yg salah? Coba isi lagi " ERROR LAGI, ISI LAGI, ERROR LAGI. Sampai berkali- kali Taemin mencoba. Dan akhirnya...

.

.

.

.

* Author : nungguin ya...? *# beneran digampar*

" BERHASIL ! " yuhuu~ akhirnya... sekarang bukan tulisan berwarna merah yg muncul, tapi warna hijau. Eh tulisan apa ini? Waduh pake bahasa Inggris segala, mana bisa seorang Lee Taemin dengan IQ rata-rata mahir berbahasa Inggris. Jika Tuhan mengijinkan mungkin ia akan meminjam otak milik Kibum Suju sekarang.

" Apa maksutnya? " cengo...

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

GOOGLE TRANSLATION! Itu satu-satunya solusi bagi orang berotak sederhana #plak.

" Itu... artinya... " setelah men-translate kalimat berwarna hijau gaje itu, lampu diatas otaknya mulai bersinar. Segera ia mencoba panduan yg sekarang sudah berbahasa Indonesia.

Akhirnya...

.

.

.

.

* Author : nungguin ya...? # bener-bener author pingin dibunuh *

BERHASIL, BERHASIL! Lagu Dora The Explorer melantun dengan manisnya dari bibir imut Taemin. Account-nya sekrang sudah bisa berfungsi.

" Sekarang tinggal bikin fict, tapi bagaimana cara publish-nya? " gumam Taemin. * Benar-benar paboya..! # author digantung*

Jalan keluarnya adalah... CARI DI GOOGLE

Saat ini Google sepertinya sangat bermanfaat bagi Taemin.

' CARA PUBLISH FANFICTION ' itulah keywords yg Taemin ketikan dikotak dialog Search. Muncul beberapa link dan Taemin memilih salah satu.

" OOOOOOO... " kini mulu Taemin membentuk huruf O dengan sempurna. Dan segera ia mempraktekan apa intruksi yg ada di-blog tadi.

" Huhuhu... fict pertama q selesai dipublish " Betapa bagusnya, judul yg sangat cocok dengan isi cerita yg berisi pangalaman hidupnya yg sangat mengharukan dalam menjadi author baru dengan kemampuan otak 1 : 10 jika dibandingkan dengan otak Kibum Suju.

MALAMNYA...

" Hyung q baru bikin fanfict loh... q udah jadi author difandom favorit q, coba deh baca.. " paksa Taemin sambil menyodorkan kertas copy-an fict buatannya. " Baguskan...? " tanyanya penuh aegyo (?)

" Hmm... " respon hyungdeulnya

" Taemin-a dengan apa kau membuat fict? Hp mu kan habis pulsanya "

JDER..! Mati kau Lee Taemin...

" TAEMIN... KAU MEMAKAI LAPTOP Q YA...? " teriak Key penuh amarah, selama ini belum ada yg berani memakai laptop-nya, bahkan Onew, namjachingunya sekalipun.

" Ampun hyung... q hanya meminjamnya sebentar... " jawab Taemin sambil berlari, di belakang Key mengejarnya. Onew, Jonghyun, Minho hanya menonton adegan super ga penting dengan tatapan malas.

FIN

Baguskan chingudeul...?

Readers : GAK !

Author pundung.

Ya meskipun ga bagus yg penting RIPIU ! INGAT RIPIU .

GOMAWO ^_^


End file.
